A Quiet Moment
by patriciawilliamsons
Summary: Fabian and Nina find out just how hard it is to have a quiet moment in a house full of ten people, a housemother, and a nosy caretaker. Oneshot.


All the new trailers and pictures and stuff has gotten me in the mood to write for House of Anubis! This was sort of inspired by the picture of Nina and Fabian holding hands in the attic ( :D ) and it kinda popped into my head in the middle of the night. I'm not entirely sure how good it is, but Cassy liked it so maybe you will too :)

Thanks to Cassy for proof-reading this. :) (FOUR FOR YOU! xD)

* * *

><p>Finding time alone in a house full of ten people plus a housemother and a nosy caretaker is no easy task. Fabian and Nina were beginning to find out just how difficult that could be.<p>

They'd been walked in on countless times while trying to have a conversation. It was always something-Amber eavesdropping, Jerome "looking for something," Mara having misplaced a textbook-things that completely ruined the moment. They still hadn't discussed the kiss they'd shared at the end-of-term prom because they could never find a quiet moment together. Fabian would have liked to skip the conversation and just ask her out, but he was afraid she didn't feel the same way about him as he did her.

"Are you joking?" Mick would say whenever Fabian confided his fears about this to him. "She's as crazy about you as you are about her! Get a move on and ask her before someone else does!"

"I know." Fabian would answer with a sigh. But he could never find the right moment to ask her. And when he did, they'd be interrupted.

Today, though, would be different. Today, Fabian was determined to ask Nina out, whether the rest of the house liked it or not.

He found her in the living room, reading a book. He smiled slightly at the look of concentration on her face, and gently nudged her arm.

"Hey." he said.

She looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"Could I-talk to you?" Fabian asked rather uncertainly, considering he'd asked her the same thing countless times in the past week, always with the same answer.

"Sure." she replied, and followed him into the room he shared with Mick, which was, thankfully, empty.

"Nina, I-" no sooner had the words left his mouth then Mick walked in, and began digging through his wardrobe.

"Oh, sorry." Mick said, barely glancing up at them. Fabian gritted his teeth and let out a groan of frustration. _Every time._

Then, he had an idea.

"Meet me tonight after lights out, outside your room." he told Nina.

She agreed, so that night after Victor gave his usual speech, Fabian snuck upstairs. Sure enough, Nina was waiting for him outside her room, looking as pretty as ever in her plaid pajama pants and t-shirt.

"Hey." he held out his hand. "You ready?"

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously, but she took his hand.

Fabian simply smiled at her and led her to the attic door. He took a pin out of his robe pocket and picked the lock on the door. They crept up into the attic together.

"Wow." said Nina, looking around. "It's been a while since we were last up here."

Fabian nodded. It was much neater than they'd left it last term, meaning Trudy had been here. There was still a hole where Victor had smashed in the secret panel, though it had been cleaned up considerably. They had been avoiding the attic since the events of last term, but desperate times called for desperate measures, and Fabian desperately needed a place to talk to Nina in private.

"So, Nina." he said. "I've been wanting to, er-ask you something."

Nina turned and walked over to him, her face alight. "Yeah?"

"Well-er-I was wondering if-you'd-well, since the prom last term-" Fabian spluttered. He could almost hear Mick groaning at him. "Well, I'd just wondered-if you'd-like to go out with me." he said the last few words in a rush.

"Fabian, I-" Nina started.

"I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine, I just-"

"Fabian-"

"-Thought maybe you'd like to-"

"Fabian!" Nina said urgently, grinning. Fabian stopped talking and looked at her.

"Yes." she said simply.

"Yes?" Fabian asked in disbelief.

"Yes!" Nina laughed.

Fabian laughed with her in relief. "Really?"

"Of course!"

Both collapsed against each other, laughing breathlessly, though neither was sure why. Perhaps because it was such a simple moment, but one they'd been waiting for so long. Fabian felt his arms wrap themselves around her waist, and hers around his neck. Her face became closer to his, so close that he could count the number of eyelashes on her eyes-

But loud, clunking footfalls made them spring apart. Fabian glanced at Nina in panic, and they dove behind a large box.

Huddled together, they heard a deep, unpleasantly farmiliar voice say: "Who's there?"

Fabian shut his eyes and groaned inwardly. It had been such a stupid idea to bring Nina up here. Now, if they got in trouble, it would be his fault.

Suddenly, the box they had taken refuge behind was roughly shoved aside, and a loud voice said: "Aha!"

Fabian and Nina looked up and saw Victor standing over them, shining a flashlight in their faces. "You two again? I suppose you learned _nothing_ last term?"

Neither of them answered.

Victor's scowl deepened at he pulled two toothbrushes out of his pocket. "I want to be able to see my face in the kitchen floor." he growled at them.

Fabian felt like smacking himself. They had to do the kitchen floor? That was almost worse than the toilets! And it was all his fault!

"Get back to bed! Now!" Victor made a shoo-ing motion with his hands, and Fabian and Nina scurried out of the attic as quickly as they could.

"I'm sorry." Fabian whispered when they were outside Nina's door. "That was all my fault."

"Fabian, it's fine." Nina said, smiling slightly. "It was just like old times, right?" she stood up on tiptoe and kissed Fabian's cheek. "See you tomorrow."

She disappeared into her room, leaving Fabian in shock, touching the spot on his cheek where Nina had kissed him.

* * *

><p>"Having fun, you two?" Jerome smirked at Fabian and Nina, who were on their hands and knees, scrubbing the kitchen floor the following morning. Somehow, the news of their punishment and how they'd gotten it had spread throughout the house. Fabian presumed it was because Nina had told Amber, who told it to everyone else.<p>

His face burned as he listened to Jerome's taunts. He knew it was his fault that he and Nina had to do this, but he didn't need the others rubbing it in.

Speaking of Nina, she and Fabian had barely spoken a word to each other since they began their unholy task. Other than a few smiles, they'd been silent the whole time.

But when the rest of the house finished eating and went to do whatever they did on Saturdays, Fabian spoke.

"I'm really sorry about this, Nina."

"I told you, it's fine." she said. Then she smiled. "Besides, it was worth it."

Fabian grinned back at her, his heart swelling. "All the same, I want to make it up to you." he said, standing up to dry his hands on the dishtowel.

Nina stood up too, and moved closer to him. "The only way you can make it up to me is to let me do this."

Time seemed to slow down. Nina wrapped her arms around his neck, and slowly, her lips met his.

Once again, Fabian felt his hands move to her waist. He angled his head to kiss her back, their lips moving against each other in unision.

A loud "whoop!" from the living room brought them back to reality. They stumbled away from each other and looked around. Amber, Jerome, Patricia and Mick were all watching from the dining room, whistling and grinning.

Fabian and Nina glanced at each other, and started laughing.

"Well, I guess we'll never get a quiet moment around here." Nina grinned at him.

"Nope, never." Fabian agreed.

"Yeah, we'll make sure of that!" called Mick from the living room.

Fabian and Nina smiled at each other, and Fabian grabbed Nina's hand and pulled her close again.

"Who says we need a quiet moment?" he asked teasingly.

In response, Nina kissed him.

* * *

><p>If you review, FOUR FOR YOU! ;) So please do! (Rhyming is fun! ;D) I know it wasn't great, but constructive critism is fine, as long as it's constructive :) Thanks, and I hope you liked it! xx<p> 


End file.
